Nightmares Bite
by Filmstar xXx
Summary: claire has been used and abused all her life. will her new protecter do their job, will she gain friends to help, or will she have to fight back on her own? its my fist one, sorry about crappy summery
1. Chapter 1

Claire POV

I am thirteen years old today but I doubt they will care. It's just another typical day for _them_. I looked in the mirror before I got dressed for school. Bruises covered my back and abdomen. My parents were clever you see, always hurting me where no one could see me - even in my gym kit. I put on my jeans and a hoodie and went to school. I loved school; mainly because it was the only place I didn't get hurt. Well, much. There were always people there to make fun of me and call me names. But I didn't listen to them.

The school day, as always, was passing too quickly and before I knew it, lunch time came around. I sat under my usual tree looking at the other kids that used this time to relax and have fun with their friends. I wished I had friends. Mainly, I wished I could fit in with the popular kids, mainly so they wouldn't pick on me. This group held two couples – Michael Glass and Monica Morrell, and the other couple was Eve Rosser and Shane Collins. They were two years older than me but they were so cool. I kinda knew Michael; he lived around the corner from me. Most days I walked behind Michael and his friends to school, just to feel that sensation of fitting in and feeling loved.

"Hey freak! Stare much?" Brilliant, Eve Rosser had seen me. She walked over to me, closely followed by Shane, Michael and Monica.

I managed to mumble a no and glance away.

"Oi, bitch!" shouted Eve, "I'm talking to you. Look at me!"I looked back up at her and saw Monica and Michael making out right in front of me. I could feel a blush rise to my cheeks as I saw Michaels hand slide down Monica's leg, then up her skirt. She let out a moan in his mouth and then to look at me.

"God, you are such a perv." Monica looked pissed, "Want to watch us have sex or something, would that make you happy?" I looked down again, grabbed my bag and tried to walk past them.

Monica wrestled me to the ground, putting pressure on all the fresh new bruises I had gained, and a cry escaped from my throat. Monica and Eve must have heard as they started to laugh.

"You are so weak. You can't even handle a tackle to the floor?" Monica whispered into my ears. She pinched the side of my stomach, which shouldn't have hurt that much, but the scream came out before I could stop it.

Suddenly Monica's weight disappeared and I rolled to see a blurry Shane above me, I tried to roll away from him knowing he could do more damage. I'm not completely stupid, he was on the wrestling team, I knew he was strong. But before I could roll away from him, he picked me up in his arms.

I heard him say, "I just want to talk to her, okay?" and I felt us moving across the field. We went to the other side of the school and around the corner before he sat me down on the grass.

"Um, this is gonna sound really odd, but can I have a look at your stomach?" Shane was looking serious as he spoke, so I wasn't quite sure whether this was a joke or not.

I just looked down at the grass and whispered "I'm fine."

He looked hurt, and stared at me with pleading eyes and simply said, "Please?"

I pulled onto my knees, shut my eyes and took off my hoodie. I heard his intake of breath as he saw my arms, but I carried on and lifted my shirt up to my bra line.

"Oh my God!" he whispered.

"Shane!" I was surprised with how strong my voice sounded, "You can't tell anyone ok?"

"But.."

"No, you can't please promise me, if the people who did this find out I've told, it will get a lot worse. Trust me." My voice seemed to falter at the end.

I looked him in the eye and he simply nodded.

Shane's POV

I looked at Claire as she screamed in pain. I couldn't take it no more, I picked Monica up and threw her to the side. I picked her up and turned around. I then saw the look on Eve's and Michaels face. I gritted my teeth and said "I just want to talk to her, okay?"

Eve seemed as though she was about to protest but Mikey nodded, took Eve's hand and they walked in the other direction with Monica running to catch up behind them. I took Claire over to the other end of the school thinking of what to do.

Once I had set her down and really looked at her, I was reminded again of how cute she was. I cleared my throat.

"Um, this is gonna sound really odd, but can I have a look at your stomach?" I felt kind of rude saying it, but it wasn't as if I was asking her to strip completely or anything.

She looked down and mumbled, "I'm fine."

I wanted to tell her that she clearly wasn't fine, but I took a deep breath and breathed "Please?"

She looked back up at me and I could see her figuring out if she could trust me. She did, she started to take off her hoodie and I was mortified at what I saw on her arms. She started to lift her top and words fell out of my mouth. "Oh my God!"

"Shane!" she kept her voice steady but horror filled her face, "You can't tell anyone ok?"

"But.." I started to protest but she interrupted.

"No, you can't please promise me, if the people who did this find out I've told, it will get a lot worse. Trust me." She just looked at me waiting for an answer. Finally I nodded in agreement. As soon as I did, she shoved her hoodie back on and walked away from me.

I couldn't believe someone was hurting Claire like that. I had to try and put a stop to it, but how?


	2. Chapter 2

Claire POV

I was trying to work through my thoughts on the walk home. _Shane knows something. How could I let Shane, of all people, see my body. Maybe he will help me, maybe..._my thoughts were cut off when someone grabbed. I was spun around to see...great, Shane Collins.

"Hey, I was calling your name for like, half a block." I mumbled a sorry and looked down. "It's okay, I was just worried. You ran off at school, I wanted to make sure you are alright." I looked up and got lost in his eyes. I felt like I was drowning, I had to snap out of it.

"Won't your girlfriend be worried? Eve? You should go find her," I started to turn but he stopped me again.

"I no longer have a girlfriend." I looked at him in utter confusion. "I broke up with her for being a bitch. I couldn't stand how she treated you. "

"Oh" It was all I could manage. We spent a few hours talking at a nearby park. He never once mentioned the bruises for which I was thankful for.

"So who you gonna date now you're not with Eve?" I asked.

"What?"

"Well you always, um, date someone, so um, I was wondering, who you had your eye on." I could feel my face turning red, I turned away from him.

"Claire, look at me," I didn't move.

His hand cupped my chin and turned me to face him. He leaned in slowly as if asking my permission to touch my lips. I didn't pull away so he closed the gap.

I closed my eyes as my mind went fuzzy. I couldn't think. Shane Collins was kissing me. The hottest guy in school. Wow. I sunk into the kiss, never wanting it t end. As we pulled apart I noticed how dark it was getting, shadows filled the now deserted park – and that meant I was late.

"Shit, um, I've gotta go, but I will see you around school ok?" I said this as I grabbed my back with my hoodie which I had taken off just for Shane, and started to run towards my home. I heard Shane shout my name but I didn't stop until I reached my door and entered my house.

As soon as I shut the door I felt a hand entwine into my hair. My dad was angry, and pissed out of his head. Oh no!

"Bitch! Where the FUCK have you been?" he dragged me into the living room and threw me into the middle of the room. My mum sat on the sofa with a bottle of vodka, this was gonna be long beating.

"Johnny," my mother whined, "I want to be entertained." My dad started to raise his hand towards me, but she interrupted. "In a new way. Make her suffer, mentally as well." My dad chuckled and walked so he stood over me.

I had no idea what was going on, but I knew it couldn't be good. I started to crawl backwards as my father dropped to his knees and wrestled me to the ground. My arms were pinned above my head with one of his hands, the other was under my chin, pushing my head back to expose my neck. He lowered his head and licked me. I felt tears fill my eyes and overflow down my face. His hands dropped from my chin and stared to rip open my blouse. I tried to struggle away from him, twisting every way possible, but all that got me was a punch to the stomach.

Once my shirt was off, he unhooked my bra and released my hands just long enough to slip that off too. My crying was uncontrollable and my breathing was coming short. _He_ grabbed my breast (which had recently grown to a B/C cup, kinda hate that now) and squeezed. I let out a small scream which only made him squeeze harder. I bit my lip to control myself.

His hand then lowered down to my jeans. I felt him unbutton them and slide them down to my ankles, which my mother laughed and pulled them right off. I let out a small whimper as he did the same to my underwear, which once again was disposed of my mother.

My father shifted a little to unbuckle his trousers and get his 'thing' out. I knew this was my last chance, so tried to roll out from under him. He slapped me around the face and I felt my head smack back onto the floor. Everything started to spin but I could still feel him spreading my legs.

I felt it and he went inside me. It wasn't soft and gentle like in the books or movies, it was quick and rough. I heard a high pitched noise echoing around me and it look me a second to realise it was me. He started thrusting which hurt even more and went back to squeezing my breast. I thought I was gonna pass out. I heard my mum laughing in the background.

It seemed to last forever, and finally my dad exhausted himself and slumped on top of me. He rolled off of me and grabbed the vodka bottle from mother. He then took her hand, mumbling about having another round and took her upstairs.

I turned on my side and curled into a ball and cried until I ran out of tears. Finally, I grabbed a blanket to wrap around my still naked body, picked up my clothes and went upstairs to my room. With my body exhausted I dropped everything on the floor and crawled into bed.

As much as I tried, sleep wouldn't come. The memories of the day flooded in front of my eyes, Shane, the bruises, the kiss, my dad. Eventually I managed to cry myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire POV

Even though I managed to sleep that night, it did not come without the nightmares. I could still feel the pain, see their smiles, and hear their laughter.

When I finally awoke at 5:00am, I decided to get ready for school. As I rolled out of bed, I noticed I had left blood on the sheets.

So I wouldn't be punished for it I stripped the bed down and re made it before heading to the shower.

I dressed in a pink baggy hoodie and a pair of leggings to cover all my bruises.

On my way to school I could see Monica and Michael walking in front of me. I slowed my pace so they wouldn't see me.

"Where's Shane?" Monica asked Eve when they met up with her, "I don't know and don't fucking care."

Shit. She is pissed. I knew I had to stay away from her and unfortunately that would also mean Shane. Once in the school grounds I headed to my English lesson.

But every corner I turned I seemed to see Shane. Avoiding him was gonna be harder than I thought.

I decided I couldn't take it anymore and I left the school grounds, telling the nurse I felt ill, and wondered to the park where I kissed Shane. The memory came back to me and I let the tears fall silently down my cheeks.

A few hours had passed and I realised a teenage boy had joined me on the bench. I knew who it was without looking at him.

"Shane..." I started.

"Just forget it. I tried looking for you all day to see if you were ok. Glad your still alive and haven't been _bitten _or anything." He stood up and left.

I soon followed his example and started the journey to mu house, only to be greeted meth the same 'welcome' as yesterday. Finally crawling into my bed, I could still hear my screams in my head.

* * *

The month passed in the same routine. Go to school, be bullied, come home, be my parents' sex toy and cry myself to sleep. Shane had gotten back with Eve but I could see he wasn't happy.

I was getting used to this when had to throw another factor into the mix. I was ill. And I mean I was throwing up type ill. Clearly my food doesn't like to settle in a body that is being abused. Every morning, I would wake up and throw my guts up (not literally of course).

I woke up on Friday - a week until the end of term before summer. I was excited and apprehensive at the same time. That day would be the last day I see the school bullies for three months, however, it would also mean the whole summer holidays with the monsters in my house.

Or so I thought.

After I threw up in the bathroom, had a quick shower and dressed, I decided to try and put some food back into my stomach.

As I walked down the stairs, the post came through the front door. I picked it up and sorted it out into three piles. Mum's, Dad's, and junk. One flyer caught my eye though...

**Attention all home-owners on 'Stella Drive'!**

**Your protectors will be visiting your homes on**

**Saturday to talk to all members at 8:00pm sharp**

I stared at the poster, vaguely remembering our protector from the last time he visited us five years ago. He had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and looked like a hippie. But I couldn't remember his face. Nor did I want to. He has no interest in me and hit me just as much as my parents did - only with a hell of a lot more strength, causing me to blackout every now and then.

I was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

During my last lesson of health class, that I shared with Shane and his friends due to my incredible high grades in other classes, our teacher decided to talk about pregnancies.

"Now, I am only teaching you this because I know what certain people will be doing over the summer." Said Miss Carnell looking over her reading specs at most of the boys in the class, who all let out a snigger. "Well, having protected sex" another chuckle, "will prevent a pregnancy, but in case no condoms are used, here are the basics.

"For women, morning sickness starts about four to six weeks after the conception. But in some girls in can start after two weeks after intercourse." I could feel something at the back of my mind, but I couldn't quite focus on it. "If this happens then you should get yourself to a doctor," the teacher continued. The boys were all laughing, so Carnell changed her attention on them whilst the information was connecting together.

"I don't know why you're finding this funny. The parents will fucking kill you for knocking up their daughter." The whole class gasped at her when she swore, but I gasped for a different reason.

Certain words pulled me reality; morning sickness, two weeks, no protection, parents.

My dad had been having sex with me for a month. He has never used protection as far as I know, and I started throwing up about two to three weeks after this all started.

My vision went blurry and my breathing became shorter and more desperate. Shane, who was sitting in front of me, turned round to look at what was happening.

I abruptly stood up, grabbed my bag and ran out of the class, hearing the whispers and laughter behind me.

I ended up standing outside the local drug store. I took a deep breath and walked into the shop. I walked through the aisles and found the section that held the pregnancy tests. I grabbed two and walked up to the counter. As I placed them down, the woman behind the desk raised her eyebrows in shock but didn't say a word. I took out the money, grabbed the tests and walked out without waiting for my change.

I walked straight over the road the public toilets entered the girls stool and read the instructions. After reading them over a few times, I sat on the toilet with the first test and peed on it.

Whilst I was waiting for the results, I drank my bottle of water from my bag, and repeated the same actions on the second test.

I sat in the cubicle for five minutes trying to bring myself to look at the two tests I held in either hand. Finally, I looked down and saw the results. I let out a shaky breath as the information was processed.

I was pregnant.

And it was my father's child.

**Not sure if all that pregnancy stuff was true or not. kinda guessed :P**

**Please tell me what you think and who you think Claires protector is before i write it :D xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I walked out of the cubicle with puffy eyes and red cheeks. I had sat in there for half an hour until I had run out of tears. I went to the sink and washed my face clean of smudged mascara until I looked semi-presentable.

I looked down, trying to cover my face with my hair, and as I walked out of the public toilets, I bumped into someone who knocked me to the floor.

"Claire?" I looked up at the voice to see none other than Shane Collins staring back at me. Looking at his face I started to cry all over again.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. No one is gonna hurt you. What's wrong?" He knelt down beside me and pulled me into a hug.

I noticed he didn't push me for an answer, he just allowed me to continue to make his shirt all wet. Finally I looked at him and stared into his eyes. He stared back and I quickly leaned forward and crushed my lips to his.

I felt his tongue lick my lips asking permission to enter my mouth. I parted my lips and our tongues touched and it felt like fireworks.

I realised what I was doing and immediately pulled away. A flash of hurt flickered in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry." I said, "That was stupid"

"Don't apologise, what was wrong earlier? Maybe I can help."

"Nothing, just leave it alone ok?" I stared to stand up and walk away but I felt his hand close around my wrist. He pulled me around to face him, holding me still.

"Claire. Tell me what's wrong! NOW!" his face was turning red and his grip was tightening around my arms.

"I'm pregnant!" I cried. I saw his look of disgust, turned away and ran home.

Sneaking into my room was easy, my parents were both passed out drunk on the sofa. I walked upstairs and went to my bed and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm and all of yesterday's events came flooding back to me. I was thirteen and pregnant. How could my life suck anymore?

"Claire! I know your home, get down here." My mum called out.

Oh yeah, I lived with that.

Slowly I walked downstairs to see my dad's red face. "We have a guest" he said through gritted teeth. I looked past my dad and saw a vampire standing at the door. I went up to him and offered my hand.

"Hello sir, I'm Claire." I said trying not to let my nerves show.

"Good morning! I am Oliver." He had his hair in a ponytail at the back of his head. His clothes looked like they belonged in the 60's or something. He looked like ... a hippie.

"Um, hi Oliver sir, please come in."

He strolled past me as walked straight up to my parents. His eyes looked red, which scared me. I stayed a safe distance away from him near the stairs. He stared at my parents.

"As your protector I haven't always supported you and your ways in how treat your daughter but I put up with it as I see it a way to train them to behave." The look on my dad's face relaxed a little, however Oliver seemed to emanate fury. His voice rose when he said, "However, making her you sex toy and allowing a 13 year old become PREGNANT," he slapped my dad across the room, "is taking it too far." He turned and faced my mother, "I hope you enjoyed your time with your child, because I am taking Claire away from you."

My mouth fell open in shock. I was leaving here. After all these years I was finally leaving. I could hear my mother crying saying how sorry she was, but I was too happy to care.

Oliver turned his sharp eyes on me, "You have 5 minutes to pack, then we leave." His voice was cold but I just nodded, turned to the stairs and ran up to my room.

5 minutes later I was sitting in Oliver's sun protected car driving away from the place I used to call home. There was an awkward silence in the car, so I decided to break it.

"Um, excuse me, sir," I started, his eyes fickered towards me, so I continued, "Where will I, er, be staying?"

He didn't answer for a long time, and I thought he wasn't going to, but finally he said, "You will be staying with me. You will go to summer school for the next 3 months or so, until we can no longer hide your pregnancy, then you will not leave the house until you give birth. Then you may go back to school. Understood?"

"Y-yes." I managed to stutter. I was too scared to ask anything else, so I sat back and stared out the window (even though they were tinted and I couldn't see anything)

Finally the car came to a stop and I opened the door to find myself in front of a, well to be frank, a mansion. I was standing in a massive driveway looking up at the four story house.

I was pulled out of my awe when Oliver grabbed my arm and towed me to the front door. Inside the house were at least 20 people. As I looked at them more carefully, I noticed that all but two were vampires.

Uh oh

"Claire, these are my staff and friends, everyone this is Claire. She is not dinner and she is pregnant. You will tell no one. Brandon," Oliver turned his attention on a brown headed vampire (I can't remember all looks. So you will have to keep up with slight differences. Sorry ) "I want you to look after Claire here. Take her on a small tour of where she allowed to go and then take her to her room. She is yours. Have fun but not too much."

Brandon simply nodded before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards a set of stairs.

He took me to a door and opened it. I walked into a giant room with a king size double bed, a wardrobe, a TV and a bathroom.

"Welcome to hell, sweetheart." A voice whispered in my ear. Brandon had walked up behind me without making a noise. I looked at him in confusion as he entwined a hand in my hair. I didn't know what I was doing, but I was leaning towards him. All thoughts about him being a vampire disappeared. Even thoughts of Shane disappeared as I leant forwards and brushed my lips to his.

I brought my hand up to circle his neck and his spare hand tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He deepened the kiss and I felt his tongue brush against my lips begging for entrance. I parted my lips as he led me over to the bed. We fell onto it without breaking the kiss.

I removed my hands from his neck and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, finally pulling it of his chest as he did the same with mine. Other clothes followed – our jeans, my bra, his boxers, my pants.

I saw him quickly put a condom on and he entered me.

It was different to my dad, it was more gentle, I couldn't explain it. I didn't even know this guy but he made me happy. When we climaxed he lay on the bed with me until I fell asleep.

**OOOhhhh, can anyone guess what happened? I decided to put a new twist in the story. Don't worry all will become clear in the next chapter. Please R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

Shane POV

After Claire's outburst of being pregnant I was shocked. I mean she is fucking 13 years old. Then I was pissed that she had had sex with someone else.

The next thing I did was contact her Protector. I knew it was Oliver as she wore his symbol on her necklace.

I walked over to the payphone and called his house.

"Oliver's house, may I help you," a voice spoke.

"Yes, tell Oliver that one of his protected is having sex. Its Claire Danvers and she is thirteen. I think this should be looked into."

I hung up the phone without giving my name and walked away.

Little did I know, I would come to regret this day.

CPOV

When I awoke the next day, my mind was all fuzzy and I realised I was naked. I couldn't really remember much after Brandon walked me up to my room. I must have been too tired to change.

I got out of bed, showered and went to fond the kitchen. As I walked down a hallway, I could hear Oliver speaking to Brandon. I stayed quiet and listened in.

"Oliver, she is gonna be great once she has her baby. It was easy to compel her to sleep with me last night, once she has the child, you can allow people to be rough with her, although not everyone will want to compel. It takes a lot of effort." I started to shake, Brandon compelled me to have sex with him?

"Good. She is still young enough to learn. Many people will want a young lady to have pleasure with." Oliver stopped for a while. "Brandon, make Claire forget she heard this conversation and make her fall in love with you. She will need practice."

Oliver rounded the corner and smiled at me, "It's rude to eavesdrop Claire." I took a step back and ran into Brandon who looked at me before everything went black and I fainted.

When I woke up again, I was in my bed with Brandon sitting in the chair next to my bed.

He looked happy to see I was awake, but I couldn't remember anything. I tried to move and pain shot through my body. I grimaced.

"Oh my God Claire!" Brandon said whilst crying, "I am so happy you are ok."

"What happened?" I croaked

"You fell down the stairs this morning and haven't woke up since. And before you ask, yes the baby is ok."

I fell down the stairs? Ok, that explains why everything hurts. I smiled at him and thanked him for staying with me. The longer I stared at him, the more beautiful I thought he was. I had only just met him but I thought there may a possibility to care for him like he does for me.

My mind then screamed out about Shane. I felt like I was in heaven when I was with Shane. What do I do?

For the rest of the day I slipped in and out of consciousness and everytime I woke up Brandon was there beside me.

Oliver POV

I thought about Claire a lot. I just lost the one child who may be able to continue my business, but no. I loved my business, selling young girls bodies to desperate, horny vampires; easy money. But Eve Rosser and Monica Morrell went back to their shitty families and left me with nothing.

Well, that was until the mysterious caller informed us on Claire Danvers. Perfect and she had experience.

Now we have to wait for her to have the baby and she will be my pet. Yes, I am a hypocrite for what I said to Claire's father, but with me, she won't get pregnant. That I promise.

CPOV

Finally Monday morning came around and I could go to school and see Shane and get my feelings sorted. Brandon said he would drop me off at the school gates and did just that. He turned to face me in the car and pressed a kiss to my lips.

"I'm sorry, but I have come to care for you Claire, I want you to be mine. I will await your decision when I pick you up tonight." Brandon spoke all of this in one breath and muttered a bye which was my indication to leave the car.

Everyone's eyes narrowed on me as I stepped out of a vampire car, but all I did was lower my head and walk to class. On my way to English, I saw Shane. He ran over to me and started to rant about how sorry he was that he didn't do anything when I told him about my situation on Friday.

He didn't stop until I kissed him. Fireworks exploded in my mind when he kissed me back.

We spent all day together, walking between classes together, having lunch together and it all was going fine until I got a text off of Oliver saying

**Get away from the Collins kid. **

**I don't want you near him. **

**Get home now!**

Shit.

**Sorry about the short chapter. R&R xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all, sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been involved in some shows. I hope this chapyer makes up for it **

CPOV

Once I got home I walked straight to Oliver's 'office' and walked right in.

"What do you mean I can't see Shane anymore?" I practically shouted at him, "He's the only one who has looked after me and liked me for me and-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because Oliver had crossed the room in a flash and hit me across the face. My cheek was stinging and I had tears streaming down my face. Oliver lowered his head so his mouth was resting by my ears and whispered,

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who saved you from them creatures you call your parents, but you're right, I don't care about your well-being, so I will tell you the truth. From now on, you will no longer go to school until you have your child, after it is born you will work for me as a whore. Now, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" He finished in a shout.

I flinched, and then ran out of the room holding in my sobs.

**3 years later**

_I was looking at him, my Shane at school as I lifted my shirt to show him the bruises. The memory of when I spoke to Shane when I was 13. Suddenly we were on a beach, laughing in each other's company. He reached towards me, holing my shoulders in his hands as he gives them a little shake._

"Mummy, wake up! I'm hungry." I feel little hands shaking my shoulder. Rolling over, I see two bright blue eyes looking at me and I remember the first time I ever saw them.

"_OK Claire, I know it hurts right now, but I need you to push as hard as you can," says the doctor. She has been really kind tome all through my pregnancy and hasn't pushed for an answer when she asks who the father is._

_I try once more, and push and after a few seconds I hear I high pitched wail in the room. By this time my tears have changed from tears of pain to tears of happiness. _

_Sandy, the Doctor, congratulated me and handed me my beautiful baby girl. What stared back at me where two Caribbean blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. I started seeing black dots from all the pain down there and I managed to whisper 'Lexi' before darkness consumed me. _

I smiled at my daughter and looked at the clock. It was 7 in the morning and it was also time to feed Lexi before I went to school. Yes, that's right, I finally went back to school this week as Lexi is just about old enough to be left on her own.

I know I know, she is two, but she stays in my room with all her toys, food and drink, when she is tired she has a nap and there in an en suite. I make sure she locks herself in and I have the other key for when I get home.

For the past two years, I have worked for Oliver on weekends and spent weekdays with Lexi, but now I am back at school. All the students simply thought I moved out of Morganville for three years and didn't really question that I had come back. No one leaves Morganville for long.

Now, my Mondays through Fridays I didn't have to work for Oliver, I was allowed to concentrate on school and have quality time with Lexi in the evenings. Friday evenings along with Saturdays and Sundays I was Oliver's 'bitch' that had to please his customers.

As today was a Friday it would mean I would have to work tonight after school. Great! I made Lexi her favourite cereal, Frosties, and got ready for school. I checked the mini-fridge in my room was full of food and drink for Lexi before going to see her.

"Lexi, baby, mommy has to go to school now. You know the rules don't you?" I asked her.

She nodded as she said, "Yes, lock door and stay sssshhhhhh!" I could feel tears as I looked at her. She shouldn't be in this situation but I had nowhere else to go.

"That's right, baby. Remember I love you sweetheart." I said, pulled her in for a hug and gave her a long kiss on her cheek. Finally, I stood up and walked out the door. I didn't leave until I heard the familiar 'click' that meant she had locked the door.

I turned and ran straight into Oliver. He was in business mode already, wearing a smart dark blue suit and black shoes. He usually didn't 'open for business' until around 6pm.

"Claire, you're not going to school today, it's cancelled. A student was attacked by a vampire last night and they had all their blood drained," said Oliver showing no emotion that a child died. He continued with, "Also, I am open all day today almost as a party, so you will be working all day with a 2 hour break from 4pm until 6pm to spend with Lexi. I expect you at work in half an hour." He ordered, then turned on his heel and walked away.

I went back to my room and unlocked the door where Lexi pounced on me thinking she would have all day with me. I put her down telling her that I had to work today instead and walked to the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, I opened the bathroom and pulled out a cigarette. I got into the habit after work became too stressful. I also took a liking to certain drugs that the employee's were allowed to get away with whilst at work.

After stubbing out the butt, I dried my hair, curled it at sprayed it with some glitter and applied heavy eyeliner, black eye shadow and mascara creating a smokey eye affect. I walked out of the bathroom to my wardrobe and pulled out one of my uniforms. This one was consisted of a deep purple bra with black sparkles reflected of it, and black tiny hot pants with purple sparkles. I found my black stilettos and looked in the mirror.

I had to admit, I looked good.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. I made sure Lexi was on my bed away from the door and opened it to find Ryan. She was my best friend here as the same thing happened to her, well kinda. She never got pregnant and was raped by her brother but close enough.

Ryan was wearing the same outfit except her colour was blue instead of purple. We hugged each other, I grab my bag as I say bye to Lexi, telling her to lock the door and I will see her later.

In my bag were a few roofies, and ecstasy pills, my room key, and condoms in case we had human clients (_condoms are only needed for humans as vampires are infertile_). Ryan and I met up with a few other girls and head to the other side of the mansion to work.

We all step into the nightclub and all separate going to our stations. I head over to one of the poles as part of my job was a pole dancer and get straight to work. After about 5 minutes, I see a vampire staring at me from his seat. I recognise him as Matt, the regular who only requests me. Slowly I strut over to him and straddle him.

"Hey babe, wanna get a room?" I ask in a seductive tone. All I get as an answer is him pressing his lips to mine. Slowly he stands up, hands supporting my butt and my legs wrapped around his waist. He walks over to one of the doors with the name Claire on and we enter my private room.

Keeping my legs around his waist, I slowly unbutton the shirt he is wearing and slide it off of his shoulders. I unwrap my legs and drop to the floor so I can start on his jeans. Soon they join the shirt on the floor and I push Matt back so he falls on the bed and start kissing him again, my hands on his chest.

I slide one hand down his chest and into his boxers and he lets out a moan. He flips us over, almost rips off my clothes and then my work begins.

Once we were done, I get dressed and leave Matt to get ready in private. As I walk out, I realise that work had got busy whilst I was in my room. I walk over to my bag and take out one of my ecstasy tablets and put it in my mouth, waiting for the buzz to begin.

I see Ryan walk over to me and I smile at her.

"Hey babe, how you doing?" I ask. She shrugs and winks, meaning she has just come from her private room too.

"I would ask you the same, but I saw you with Matt going to your room." She giggles and takes one of my ecstasy pills from my bag, "Hope you don't mind, but I ran out last night. Oh, by the way, Oliver sent a client to your room with a message of, 'I hope you enjoy'. Good luck!" she winks at me again and walks away to her pole.

I sigh, but I put on a smile and walk to my room. I open the door and walked in as I said, "Hey, darling. What can I do for you to-?"

I stopped mid-sentence staring at the client sitting on my bed as he stared right back.

"C-Claire?"

"Shane?"

**So, what did you think? Please r&r xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

Oh my God! Shane Collins has found me. Before I knew it I had run over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, crying into his muscular shoulder.

Still holding me around the waist, he walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling me onto his lap, stoking my hair until I calmed down.

I finally looked at him and asked the most idiotic thing on my mind. "So, what's new with you?"

He let put a small chuckle before answering my question.

"Well, right after you disappeared from school, my mum was murdered by a vamp," I gasped but he just continued as if he hadn't heard me, "so dad, Alyssa and I left Morganville, but he became an abusive drunk. I didn't really give a shit about him hitting me 'cause I just hit back, but when he raised a hand to Lyss, I lost it and I beat the life out of him. Literally."

I felt more tears stream down my face. I can't believe he has been through that. It is not something I would wish on anyone. I took his hand in mine and gave it a light squeeze. He let out a long breath and started to talk again.

"Anyway, me and Lyss are now back in this hellhole, so I met up with Michael Glass, um remember him?" I nodded. "Yeah, well he is working for the Founder in some way, so he brought me to this club for some fun. This is our first time here in 'Nightmares Bite', here for us both."

I gave him a weak smile as he asked, "So what's new with you?" He had a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Well, I left school 'cause Oliver, my Patron, thought it might be too much stress for the baby. I had a baby girl and I named her Lexi. She is my world. Now I work here and that is pretty much my story."

"Claire, what exactly is your job here?"

"I'm a stripper that pleases anyone that comes to my room." This answer had been drilled into my mind so often that I could now say it without hesitation.

"But Claire, why do you work here? Why does Oliver allow you to work here? Your 16!" he asked angrily.

I simply looked at him for a few seconds wondering why he was so upset with this.

"I work here because Oliver wants me to and it's his club. I was already 'broken in' when I moved in with him." I stated using air quotes to exaggerate my point. "He said someone called him and told him of my situation." I had a bitter tine in my voice but I didn't care. If I ever found out who called him and sent me into this life, I would kill them.

"I called him so he could protect you! Not so he could turn you into some filthy whore!"

I stood up quickly feeling both anger and betrayal. "You're the one who called him? I whispered.

"Get out!"

"Claire wait, I didn't mean-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM SHANE COLLINS!" I didn't even wait to see him leave, I just needed comfort and there was only one person who could give that to me right now.

I stormed out of my room and went to find Oliver.

I soon found him by the bar schmoozing with some other important vamps.

"Oliver? Can I talk to you quickly?"

He took one look at me, grabbed my arm and towed me to his office. He shoved me inside, slammed the door and locked it.

"Why the FUCK do you look like a piece of SHIT?" he demanded. I whimpered slightly but I managed to stutter out "Sh...Shane Collins is...is here."

"Where?" His eyes were glowing red.

"He was in my r...room. I told him to leave, I swear I did." I was practically begging him to believe me.

After looking at me for a few minutes, he sighed and blinked. I watched his eyes slowly turn back to their original colour and he took a step towards me. He pulled me into a hug which calmed me down a little bit, but not much.

He put his fingers underneath my chin and spoke in a soft voice, "I want you to have your break now. Go see Lexi, calm yourself down and clean your face up. Its 5pm now, and you have a client at 9pm. You need to be back for that ok?

I nodded my head and whispered a thank you before turning and leaving his office.

I finally reached my bedroom door, pilled the key out of my bag and unlocked it. As soon as it was shut behind me, a two year old bundled into me hugging my legs.

"Mummy!" I bent down and picked her up, placing her on my hip.

"Well, look who is happy to see me," I stated and I started to tickle her. She screamed in delight as she tried to get away from my hand.

I put her on the bed telling her to pick a movie whilst I clean my face. I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. No wonder Oliver was mad I was walking around in his club looking like this.

I grabbed my make up remover and took it all off, then carefully reapplied it. I walked back into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. Lexi quickly put the DVD in the player and crawled up next to me.

I looked down at my baby, she was perfect. The film she had chosen was her favourite, The Little Mermaid, no surprises there then – it was her favourite film. Just before the film finished, Lexi had fallen asleep in my arms.

I smiled at her, then looked at my clock. It was half 8 already. I sighed as I untangled my arms from my child so I could reach my appointment in time. I left Lexi a small note so she wouldn't worry where I was.

_Lexi, _

_I had to back to work baby. I have locked the door from the outside but double check that it is still locked please baby. _

_I will be back soon. _

_I love you so much,_

_Mummy XOXOXOXOXOX_

I left the note on the pillow next to her head and ran to work. I got into the club at 10 to 9, enough time to pop a pill and dance for a bit.

Soon I saw Oliver walk towards me with a vamp grinning beside him. I smiled sexily as they approached.

"You look better. Lexi ok?" asked Oliver. I nodded glancing at him before looking back at the guest. "Good. Now, Claire this is Bishop, your 9o'clock. Bishop this is Claire, our finest worker."

The vamp named Bishop extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Claire. You are beautiful by the way."

I took his hand nodding my head in thanks. I softly started to lead him to my room when I heard Oliver's voice in my head. _Make sure to give him pleasure as well as business Claire. _I nodded once so he could see I understood his comment.

Once in the room I backed him to the bed as I started to kiss his neck, slowly making my way up to his lips.

"What do you want me to do for you?" I whispered against his lips. He chuckled before telling me to dance.

"Certainly" I said and pushed his shoulders hard so that he fell onto the bed. I stood above him with one leg either side of his hips as I slowly started to sway my hips from side to side.

I stroked up my inner thigh and I heard a growl from Bishops throat. His hands caressed his hands up my calf muscles until he reached the backs of me knees. He pulled his hands forwards causing me to fall down onto my knees with a gasp.

Using his vampire speed he flipped up over and stripped his clothes and mine within 10 seconds. Granted that mine were torn off so they were now in shreds. If felt him enter me forcefully causing me to gasp in pain instead of pleasure.

"Bishop, please slow down, you're hurting me." I whimpered.

He carried on thrusting in me murmuring that pain was all part of his fun. As he said this, his fangs slowly came into view.

I started to panic as he lowered his mouth to my neck kissing my pulse there. Oliver was against letting vampires bite his employees, so I reached for the emergency button beside the bed that warns Oliver when we are in trouble.

Just as my finger pressed on the button, he sank his fangs into my neck. I screamed as the pain took over, I started to see stars as he drank.

I heard the door slam open and felt someone rip Bishop off of my body before darkness came over me.

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I actually have no excuse. Hope this makes up for it :D please r&r xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter. I thought I would let you see some of Shanes mind ;D Enjoy!**

SPOV

I watched as Claire run out of the room. I didn't mean to betray her 3 years ago. I thought I was protecting her.

Well, I am gonna sort out the mess I created.

I stood up and walked out of the private room to go find Michael. I saw him standing beside a pretty dark haired girl. I stormed over to him, muttering a quiet hi.

"Hey Shane, this is Ryan. She works here. Can you believe that someone as young as her is woking in a place like this? I mean she is only just 18..." Ryan heard her named called and walked off, leaving me and Mikey.

"Mike"

"... and she has been working here for years already..."

"Mike" I try again but he still rambles on.

"And it looks like all the women workers are similar ages. I think Ryan looks the youngest..."

"MICHEAL!" I yell. Finally he looks at me and stops talking. "I found her Mikey" he looks at me confused which causes me to roll my eyes. "Claire. I found Claire and she works here. She is the youngest 'cause she is 16. I need to help her."

Mike looked at me for a long time and nodded. "OK, I'll help. Let's rescue your damsel in distress.

I roll my eyes and laugh. We walk towards the exit forming our plan to save Claire.

CPOV

I woke up to a pain in my neck. I couldn't bring myself to force my heavy eyelids open. That is until I heard my baby crying.

"Mummy! Pwease wake up! Mummy!" I heard Lexi sob harder and I felt her tiny hands shake my shoulder.

I force my eyes open slowly and I see Lexi on the bed beside me. Her head was on my stomach an she was clutching onto my hand. I give it a light squeeze.

"Hey baby girl." I whisper, her eye's snap towards mine. When she see's I am truly awake, she throws her arms around my neck and cries into my shoulder. I sit up in the bed and pull her into my lap and hold her close. I started to stoke her hair and whisper calming words to her whist placing the occasional kiss on her head.

I was so wrapped up in calming my daughter down that I didn't even see the person sitting in the armchair across from my resting place.

"Well Claire, I am glad to see you are alright." I looked over to see Brandon staring at me with a hunger in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I glared at him and tightened my arms around Lexi.

"Am I not allowed to make sure my favourite human is alright? Hmm?" A cocky smirk appeared on his lips. I growled.

"No! You have no right to check up on me. All you do is use compulsion on me to have sex with you. You are just a sick pervert and I do not want you near me or my child." My voice was becoming louder and I could tell Lexi was becoming scared and she started shaking in my arms again and gripped my t shirt.

Brandon let out a small chuckle before using his vampire speed to reach my bed.

"Now, now, let's be nice Claire. We both know we had fun times," he said whilst caressing a cold hand down the side of my face. I shuddered in disgust under his touch.

"Please don't touch me" I breathed. It wasn't very loud but with his hearing abilities I knew he heard it. He shook his head again and his smile grew bigger.

I pried Lexi's head from my shoulder and force her to look in my eyes. "Lexi, listen to mummy, I need you to go to the kitchen and get yourself a snack. Have a cookie ok?" I never break eye contact with her and she nods understanding my message.

She crawls to the edge of the bed, slides down, then runs to the kitchen. Brandon's eyes watched her until she was out of sight. He looked back at me. "Now, where were we?"

He started to climb onto the bed as Oliver burst through the door. He grabbed Brandon by the neck and throws him out of the room. Its moments like this, that I am glad I taught Lexi the code words. Have a treat and have a cookie meant she was to go to the cookie jar in the kitchen and press the alarm button on the lid.

"I told you to watch the door, not force yourself on Claire!" His voice scared me, and I saw his eyes turn red.

Once he calmed down, he looks at me and tells me to pack my things as I am moving in with someone new.

Even though I am confused at this order, I daren't question him right now. I stand up and start grabbing clothes as he turns and leaves the room.

Lexi came running back into the room and stands beside me, reaching her arms up in a silent demand to be picked up.

Once she is settled on my hip, she looks at me with a big smile asking, "Did I do good mummy?"

I simply stare at her with a smile on my face and nod. Her giggle brought tears to my eyes and I hugged her close to me singing 'Hushaby Mountain' to send her into a peaceful sleep.

I laid her quiet body on the bed and continued packing up our things. When I finally finished, I saw that it was 3 in the morning. No wonder I was tired.

Just as I was about to lie next to Lexi to sleep, I heard a gentle knock on my door. I hurried over and opened it to find two formal looking vampires standing on the other side.

The woman stuck her hand out for me to shake, "Hello Claire. I am Amelie, the founder of this town and as of today, I am your new protector. This here is Myrnin and he will be your boss from now on."

I stared at both of them for a long time before stuttering out "What?"

I smiled at me, "I understand you are confused but one of my employee's and his friend came to me today and told me about you, your past with your parents, and what you are doing now. Of course I had to step in." She smiled at me once more.

"Um, thank you ma'am, but um, where am I staying and who exactly told you this?" I asked.

"Ah, well, Mr Michael Glass and Mr Shane Collins told me about your situation and have offered for you and Lexi to stay at their house."

A figure stepped out from behind the vampire's and I saw Shane Collins in the flesh. I now realise that he never to put me in danger when he called Oliver three years ago.

He was trying to protect me, which is what he was doing now.

For the second time, I ran towards Shane with tears pouring down my face. I jumped at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and hugging him tightly.

I noticed he was crying as well and he whispered in my ear, "I am taking you home, Claire. I am taking you are Lexi home."

I looked into his eye's, feeling a smile spread across my lips.

Slowly, I leant forward and kissed him.

**So what did you think? I am finally letting them get together haha, but it doesn't mean it will be an easy journey :P please R&R xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

"Lexi, baby." I whispered, gently shaking my daughter awake as the vampires gathered our suitcases. Finally she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Mummy, I tired!" she said whilst rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I know. But I need to talk with you then you can sleep. Ok?" she nodded. "Well, some people are taking you and me away from this place. How does that sound?" she looked around the room at the three other people.

"I don't wanna live wiv vampires, mummy," she whispered as she stared at Amelie and Myrnin. I let out a soft laugh.

"We aren't gonna live with them," I answered. Then I looked at Shane who smiled at me. I beckoned him over. "This is Shane, and we will be living with him." Lexi looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Are you gonna hurt my mummy?" she asked, her voice full of power.

Shane looked shocked, knelt down to her level and took her hands in his, "Lexi, I love your mummy very much, I wouldn't ever hurt her even if I had to. I want to take care of her and of her baby. Forever!"

She looked happy with his answer, she murmured an ok. She walked forward closing the gap between them and put her arms around his neck.

I hadn't realised I had tears running down my face until Myrnin handed me a tissue. I thanked him and looked back at Shane and Lexi. He had picked her up and she had laid her head on his shoulder bringing her thumb up to her mouth.

He walked over to me and held out his hand which I accepted. He smiled at me then led me out of this hell hole, forever.

After a 20 minute car journey I had learnt that Shane lived with Michael Glass and his sister Alyssa. Michael had realised what an ass he was when he dated Monica, so he split up with her and took up playing the guitar. And Alyssa was a year younger than me, but she was a rebel as such, always getting into trouble.

Shane told me two options for sleeping arrangements, one, Lexi and I could share the same room, or two, Lexi had a spare room and I could stay with him. Obviously I took the latter.

The vampires stopped the car, signalling that we had arrived at the house. We got out of the car with haste, Shane grabbing a still sleeping Lexi, and walked up to the house.

Before we reached the door, someone opened it wide for us to enter. Once inside, they left the door open for our luggage to be brought in. I blinked a few times from the change of light, then saw a tall beautiful blonde-haired Michael. **(Can remember looks and stuff for characters so if any are wrong, my apologies)**

He swept me into a big bear hug and said, "I am so glad you are safe Claire. And I apologise for all the shit I put you through in school." During the last part he looked at the floor ashamed.

I put my hand on his shoulder and told him that everything was forgiven and he smiled back at me.

"Well, I'm gonna put Lexi to bed and then go to sleep. You coming?" asked Shane. I nodded realising how tired I was. I waved goodbye to Michael and followed Shane upstairs. We came to a door which Shane said was his, and opened the door opposite it and put Lexi in the bed.

I went into Shane's room and found a scrap piece of paper and a pen.

_Lexi, _

_Mummy is staying in Shane's room. It is the first door you will see when you open yours. _

_If you need me, come find me._

_I love you xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

I left the note on the pillow next to my baby's head and left the room, walking to Shane's.

As I walked in, Shane handed me a t shirt and some shorts. "You can sleep in them if you like. Um, I'll leave you to change. Um," he looked really confused which made me giggle.

"Shane, I have had sex with God knows how many guys, I think I can change in front of one more." I told him. His eyes turned preditorial as he walked towards me.

"Well, I better be the last guy you change in front of," he growled before kissing me. It started off slow, but gained needier by the second. All too soon, he rested his fore head on mine, separating our lips.

"You need to sleep. He placed one more kiss on my swollen lips, before turning round, pulling off his green t-shirt and jeans. He pulled back the covers, climbing into bed in his boxers.

_God, he is HOT!_ I thought.

Shaking my head, I stripped to my underwear, pulled on his t shirt which he lent me and climbed into bed next to him, leaving the shorts on the floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his chest.

It was the best sleep I have ever had.

I awoke to the sound of two voices talking to each other. As I opened my eyes, I saw Shane sitting upright in bed and Lexi sitting on his lap. I lay there just staring at them, a smile growing on my face.

"...care for mummy don't you?" asked Lexi.

"Of course I do. Which means you can act more like a child since mummy has me to look after her and you." Shane smiled and so did Lexi. Shane started to tickle her sides and it set her off laughing.

When she finally calmed down, she looked at him nervously. "Um, can I er.. will you be my daddy?" she asked him. Her fingers started playing with the hem of her top and she looked down.

Shane hesitated before answering, "If mummy is ok with it, I would love to be your daddy." He hugged my daughter close with tears in his eyes. I thought I should let them know I was awake.

I sat up looking at both Shane and Lexi, "Shane, I would love you to be Lexi's daddy." They both looked at me, then Lexi launched into my chest, thanking me for giving her a daddy, whilst Shane leaned over kissing me deeply.

We only broke apart when we heard Lexi say "Eeeewwwwww". We laughed and broke apart.

"You hungry?" I asked Lexi. She nodded excitedly and with that we went downstairs.

We made chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast as a treat, and gave Lexi two along with a glass of milk. Michael came in, hair still wet from a shower. "Morning guys" he mumbled. He's clearly not a morning person.

"HI," Shane and I said. Lexi just looked at me with a worried look, then her bottom lip started to quiver. Clearly she felt uncomfortable not knowing him.

"Oh, um, Lexi this is Michael," Shane said, "he's my best mate here and helped rescue you and mummy." Lexi looked at Shane, then to Michael and back again. Slowly she relaxes and continues eating her pancakes.

"Well, I'm off to work. Laters losers." Shouts Michael. Shane replies "Bite me." He laughs and turns to me. He opens his mouth to say something but it is interrupted by a voice in the other room.

"Shane, there is a bitch at the door for you. Clearly from the underworld." Shane's eyebrows crease in confusion. We can hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Lexi scrambles from her seat and onto Shane's lap. It's amazing how quickly she has taken a liking to him.

A small blonde haired girl enters the room who I assume is Alyssa. She has a nice brown tan the same as Shane, and shares his deep chocolate brown eyes. Hers were surrounded by black smokey-eyed make up.

Her eyes snapped to Lexi sitting in Shane's lap. "Aww, when did I become an auntie?" she coo's, a full on smile spreading onto her face. I smiled at her just as a girl dressed in black pushes Alyssa aside. She had a white face with dark eyes and purple lipstick.

She was, for lack of a better word, a Goth.

She stares at Shane before stating, "Where's Michael?" I felt like I knew her but I couldn't work out from where.

"He's not here, Eve." As Shane says her name it comes back to me. This girl was EVE? The girl who bullied me at school, is here? I froze. Shane took my hand in his and started rubbing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb, trying to sooth me.

"Well where the fuck is he?" her voice getting louder by the second. Lexi, hearing the bad word, covered her ears and buried her face in Shane's chest.

"Calm down Eve, I'm sorry but I have my girlfriend and daughter to take care of, so what do you want?" He said. My heart fluttered when he called me his girlfriend.

"I..I um, I need a place to stay."

**So what do you think? I know a few of you were asking about eve but I had to wait for the right place to bring her back. So what do you think? Please R&R xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

I couldn't get my head around it. Eve, the schools high and mighty princess is a goth and she has no where to stay. God, life had changed so much since I have worked for Oliver.

We were all sitting in the living room, Eve in an armchair, Alyssa on the floor with Lexi in her lap – she seems to love having more people care for her, whilst Shane and I sat on the couch. We sat in an uncomfortable silence waiting for Michael to come home.

"So, who's your bitch Collins?" asked Eve, eyes flickering towards me. Shane let out a small growl, and tightened his grip around my waist, eyes never leaving Eve's.

Before Shane could say anything, I answered, "I'm Claire. Claire Danvers." Eve's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, so you do remember me then. After all, I was your favourite person to pick on." I scowled at her.

"Whatever!" she murmured, "Who's the brat?"

I was furious, "That's my daughter you're talking about," I hissed through my teeth.

"Oh, so she will be a boyfriend stealer and a skank just like you." She stated, her lips turning into a sneer.

I stood up and shouted "You bitch," and lunged at Eve, but Shane's arms wrapped around my stomach, immobilising me.

Luckily, Michael chose that moment to walk in the front door.

MPOV

I was walking back from work with a bottle of Dr Pepper and a sandwich with the rest of the day off. Amelie was thinking of promoting me so nothing could bring my good mood down.

I fished in my pockets for my keys. Just as I put the key in the lock I heard Claire's voice.

"You bitch!" With those words I slammed the front door open. I looked at the scene in front of me.

Alyssa was on the floor holding a scared looking Lexi. Shane was standing by the couch holding a struggling Claire in his arms, and sitting calmly opposite them was ... EVE?

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled. Everyone looked at me. I waited patiently for an answer. Finally Shane blinked and said "That, wants to talk with you" nodding his head in Eve's direction.

I sighed. This cannot be good. "OK, um, I'll talk to you. Shane, why don't you show Claire around the house?" he looked at me, then to Eve and back again. Eventually, he nodded and took Claire's hand.

Once the others had left, I turned my attention back to Eve. "So, what do you need to speak to me about?"

CPOV

I followed Shane out of the living room, with tears falling down my cheeks, when he suddenly turned around and hugged me. He kissed me hair whispering how sorry he was.

When I had finally calmed down, he pulled back slightly to look in my eyes. "You ok?" I nodded with a small smile on my lips. Shane smiled right back at me, bent down and placed a soft, sweet kiss on my lips. "You still wanna see the house? Alyssa is looking after Lexi."

Not trusting my voice after the kiss, I nodded once again.

"Wow, this house is huge" I whispered once we were back downstairs. We had started at the top of the house and worked down. At the very top there was a spare bedroom and bathroom, then down one level there was Michael's room, Alyssa's room, Lexi's room, Shane and I's room and the bathroom. As we came downstairs again, I saw the kitchen – with a small table, the living room – with a larger table, another bathroom and another spare room.

"You think what you've seen is impressive, there's still the basement," Shane whispers in my ear.

"There's more?" I gasp. Shane simply nods and takes my hand. We descend the stairs and I see many musical instruments. There's a drum set, a keyboard, electric guitars, acoustic guitars, microphones, tambourines and more. My mouth drops open.

"Through that door is all the recording equipment, but none of it has been used." He says, looking around.

"How come you have it all but don't use it?" I ask, suddenly curious.

Shane shrugs, "I dunno, never found enough good people to make good music. Just me and Michael. I rap but I don't sing, and Michael's too embarrassed. Alyssa isn't bothered with this stuff."

"Do you, um, do you write your own songs?" I ask, again Shane shrugs. He reaches for a book on the small desk in the room.

"These are the songs I've written. I dunno if they are any good or not." He hands me the book and I look through a few songs.

I stop on one that's titled 'Claire's Song'. Shane looks over my shoulder at the song.

"I wrote that just after my mum died. I was leaving town and I didn't want to leave until I saw you again but I knew leaving was for the best." Shane lowered his eye line to the floor looking embarrassed.

I put my fingers under his chin and lifted his head so I could look in his eyes. "Will you play it for me? I'll sing it if you want?" I watch his eyes light up before he nods, slowly. He takes the book and walks over to the keyboard and sits down.

I follow him and share the stool with him. He starts to play the chords and I sing the first section.

If I, should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know  
I'll think of you every step of, the way

And I... will always love you, oohh  
I will always love you

We stop and look at each other. We were broken out of our trance when we hear claps from the stairs. I turn and see Michael standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Wow Claire, you have an awesome voice," says Michael. I blush crimson and look to the floor. The only person who had heard me sing before was Lexi.

"Anyway, I need a house meeting in the kitchen." States Michael, he then turns on his heel and walks back upstairs. I turn back to Shane who is smiling at me.

"He's right you know," says Shane, still looking at me. "You are an awesome singer." He leans forward and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and move so I straddle his lap. Shane groans and runs his tongue along my lips. I parted my lips to allow him entry...

"OH, eww. That is nasty! I don't wanna see you two playing tonsil tennis! You're my brother!" we spring apart to see Alyssa standing at the bottom of the stairs covering her eyes.

I burst out laughing and Shane joins in. Alyssa pouts and says, "Just get upstairs. Michael wants to talk."

I giggle and follow Alyssa upstairs with Shane right behind me.

"Um, Alyssa?" she turns and looks at me, "Where's Lexi?"

She smiles st me, a genuine friendly smile which I can't help but return.

"Claire? Calm down, Auntie Ali put Lexi down for a nap."

I let out a giggle, "Auntie Ali huh? Nice name," I joke.

We are all laughing as we walk into the kitchen but soon our laughs stop when we see Eve sitting at the table next to Michael.

"Guys," starts Michael, "um please sit." We do as we're told cautiously. "Um, I know you won't agree to this but hear me out. So, um, Eve is gonna be staying with us, BUT..." Michael has to shout as we start to object, "She will be in the top bedroom. She is not going to go near Claire or Lexi unless she is with someone else. Ok?"

I stare in shock at the bitch who will be sharing this house.

I am about to ask why she is staying here when no one wants her here but was interrupted by my baby screaming upstairs.

"MUMMY!"

**So what do you think? What is your opinion of why Lexi is screaming? Please let me know your opinions so I can try to keep my readers happy :D R&R xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

CPOV

"MUMMY!"

At the sound of my baby's cries, I shot up from the table and ran upstairs. I could hear the other housemates close on my tail.

I opened Lexi's door and stopped immediately. The scene in front of me brought tears to my eyes and I felt Shane bump into me softly as he too came to a halt.

There in my daughters room stood a boy, no older than me, his shoulder length hair was jet black and greasy and his eyes were an empty grey.

He was sitting on Lexi's bed with my baby sitting between his legs, her back to his chest. Tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as the stranger added pressure to the knife at her throat.

The male's eyes snapped up and met mine. "Ah, so you're the beautiful Claire?" I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. "Good. Well, I was promised by an old friend that I would experience the best, but then you disappeared as such." He said and shrugged.

"So, me being me, I thought I would come find you and get what I was promised," he smirked.

I blinked, as realised what he was saying. _He was promised I would have sex with him, now he is using my daughter to get it. _

"I'll do anything you want," I sobbed, "Just please, let my daughter go." And then I broke, I fell to my knee's crying.

"Mmm... begging. That is so hot. I can't wait to-" he was interrupted when Eve came through door, much to Michaels protests.

"Jason! What the fuck are doing?" she whispered, with a look of disgust. This _Jason_ looked surprised, but covered it quickly and shrugged. "Look at you, holding a knife to a child? What happened to you?"

"That's none of your business. I came here for the prostitute and I'm not leaving without her." Stated Jason with a hint of longing in his voice, I heard Shane having I hushed conversation behind me but I couldn't take my eyes off my child.

Eve took a cautious step towards the stranger. "Jase, she isn't in that job anymore, she might have been when you were promised a 'session' with her or whatever, but that is tough. Look, I care about you, you're my baby brother, but think about what you are doing."

_Whoa, brother? _ He seemed to loosen his grip on Lexi slightly but when she tried to wiggle free, his arms re-locked and dug his knife into her throat creating a small bead of blood to fall down her neck.

The next few events happened so quick that no one could follow, but a new scene unfolded before me. Two vampires were in the room. The first, Myrnin, was on the other side of the room pinning Jason to the wall, hand at his throat with his fangs down and eye's red.

The second vampire was Amelie, she was standing beside Myrnin with Lexi in her arms. Lexi was crying and struggling to get to me. Amelie put her down, a bit too harshly for my liking, and my baby ran straight into my arms.

I held my baby tightly stroking her hair as I rocked her back and forth. I heard the other people in the room converse around me, but I concentrated on the shaking figure in my arms trying to calm both her and myself down.

Eventually, she fell back to sleep and I carried her to Shane's room. I knew Shane followed me but I didn't comment. I placed Lexi in our bed and turned to Shane. He didn't say a word, just opened his arms, which I willingly stepped into.

Whilst holding me in his embrace, he picked me up and carried me out of the room.

When he set me down we were in the living room downstairs. I was perched on Shane's lap with Alyssa sitting beside me. Across from us were Michael and Eve sitting in the armchairs.

Eve looked at me and started to speak. "Claire, I am so so sorry. My brother is a twat, I mean-"

"Don't," I interrupted. "Thank you for trying but just don't. Ok? I'd like to be alone." I said and stood up, walked out of the room and into the basement.

I had been down here for a good three hours and had written a song. I was writing the music when Shane came down to find me.

"Hey babe, are you ok?" I nodded but didn't elaborate. He simply sat beside me as I continued to play around with the music.

"Why did they come? The vamps?"

"I er, I called Amelie." Shane stuttered

"Why are you always so jittery around me?"

"Because, my family is a mess. I'm not good enough for you. You deserve better." Those words were rushed out in one breath.

I smiled, "Well then, this is the perfect time to sing you my song." I looked back and the keyboard and sighed happily. I took a quick glance at Shane who raised his eyebrows and waited while a blush crept across my face.

I looked down at my hands and murmured, "Um, I wrote this about you. You know, about saving me."

There's a hero,  
If you look inside your heart,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer,  
If you reach into your soul,  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away.

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel that hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

It's a long road,  
When you face the world along,  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold,  
You can find love,  
When you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear.

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel that hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.

Oohh  
Lord knows,  
Dreams are hard to follow,  
You don't let anyone take them away,  
Hold on,  
There will be tomorrow,  
In time you'll find the way.

And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,  
And you know you can survive.  
So when you feel that hope is gone,  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.  
That a hero lies in you.  
Ooh  
That a hero lies in you.

I finished the main section and look at Shane who had tears shinning in his eyes. He lent forwards giving me a sweet kiss before he whispered against my lips. We both smiled and I let out a small giggle.

This is the Shane I love.

_Wait, love? Did I just think that?_

"Shane, I love you so much."

He leaned back and blinked a few times before he stood up and turned away from me.

"Shane?"

"Don't, please." He begged, "Don't lie to me. I'm not loveable." It was a statement, as if someone had drilled it into his head.

"Ok, um, why do you think that Shane?" I asked in a soothing voice, the same tone I used with Lexi when she was upset.

"My dad told me," he growled.

I sighed, hating the man that I had never even met. "Shane, from what I have heard from you and Lyssa he was an asshole that tried to destroy his children so they could never be happy, but you are loveable." I stood up and waited right behind.

"Look at me," I said.

"Look. At. Me" I order him. Slowly he turns to me. "I beg you, please believe me when I say I love you, please." I am practically begging him and I feel my eyes start to water as I stare into his. Finally, he relaxes and a smile settles on his face as he whispers back,

"I love you too Claire."

**Aww, sweet yes? I really struggled with this chapter but I hope you like it. Please r&r xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

CPOV

He slammed into me using his vampire speed. I couldn't think straight as the pain brought tears to my eyes. I begged for Bishop to stop and he bit into my neck. He pulled back and his face changed before my eyes. He became my dad, I could hear my mum laughing in the background.

I woke up gasping for air, the nightmare still flashing before my eyes. I sat up in bed trying to catch my breath. After finally slowing my breath to a normal rate I looked over at Shane's side of the bed finding it empty with a note on the pillow.

_Gone downstairs, didn't want to wake you. Come down when you're ready. Love you. X_

Smiling to myself I got up and dressed into a demin skirt, a tank top and covered up in one of Shane's shirt for comfort. Walking out of our room I took a look in Lexi's. She was still sound asleep as she was up late last night whilst we made sure no-one would enter her room again but could still open her window for fresh air. After watching her for a few minutes I decided to let her sleep in.

I came downstairs to find Shane in front of the TV eating some toast. He turned and looked at me, "Hey babe," he mumbled through his food. I laughed and leant forwards but teased him, instead of giving him a kiss I took a bite out of his toast.

Once Lexi had woken up, Shane took us shopping with Amelie's orders and money for a treat. We started by looking for a small TV for Lexi's room, and a slightly larger one for ours, along with some DVDs, a booster seat and CD's for the car and books for bedtime.

Then Shane became the 'let's treat daddy's little girl' figure and bought Lexi some small stuffed toys, her favourite being a white tiger, and a large polar bear which was 2 metres in length. We also bought some Caribbean beach bedspreads and wall paper to decorate Lexi's room.

Shane soon discovered that my daughter wasn't the typical little girl because she steered clear of all princess related equipment.

On the way home we had the Lion King soundtrack on and Lexi was singing her heart out in the back seat. I looked over at Shane who took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Today was a long day. Little did I know it was about to get longer.

Gazing out of the window, I saw a couple arguing with each other. There was something familiar about the girl but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Intrigued by the young couple, I was thankful we had stopped at some traffic lights.

I watched as the girl tried to walk away but the young man grabbed her arms and pulled her towards him. He pinned her up against the wall, forearm against her throat and started to un-do his jeans as she struggled and screamed for help.

But this is Morganville and no-one comes when you scream for help – i knew this from personal experience.

Making my decision, I jumped out of the car leaving Shane's protests behind, running straight over to the man. As I ran closer I noticed that this man was probably around 25 and the woman was ... oh my god!

It was Ryan!

She had tears streaming down her face as she continued to struggle against his hold. I reached the two and tackled the male to the ground. Before he had time to react, I was back on my feet rushing towards my best friend.

"Ryan, sweetheart, are you ok?" I asked. The only response she gave me was a shake of her head. Swearing silently I tried to calm her down.

"Oi bitch!" I turned and saw the man slowly walking towards me, "Get your hands off my sister." Realisation hit me hard. Ryan was raped by her brother, she told me his name was Kyle and was 6 years older than her. The description she had given me was similar to the man standing in front of me.

"You must be Kyle," I stated. He looked shocked that I knew who he was but he soon covered it up.

"Get away from her, she's mine," he growled. I stared at him in disgust.

"Yes, she is yours. Your SISTER. NOT SOME DOLL YOU CAN RAPE WHENEVER YOU FEEL LIKE IT." I turned back to Ryan and pulled her up as she finally stopped shaking. "Come on babe. You can stay ay mine tonight," I told her and started walking back towards the car.

"You may be walking away today Ryan, but I will be back you filthy whore," Kyle shouted, and I felt Ryan start shaking again. I finally got her to the car and set her in the back next to Lexi and I hopped in the front next to Shane.

As soon as I shut the door, Shane drove back home. Knowing there was an interrogation coming I got Ryan out of the car and took her into the house leaving Shane to get Lexi. I walked her through the house to the kitchen finding Michael in there.

"No offence but can you leave please?" I asked him, getting a glass of water and sitting opposite her.

"No offence but no." He replied and I gaped at him. "Sorry Claire but this is my house, I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." Shane walked into the kitchen telling me Lexi was with Alyssa but he didn't leave either.

I sighed knowing that neither were going to leave. I turned back to Ryan who was still shaking, "Babe, tell me what happened. How did you get out?"

She looked up and met my eyes. After a few seconds she began her story.

"Oliver fired me. He told me he only kept me around this last year was because I was your friend. Apparently he fired me and two others that weren't 'good enough' anymore. So he kicked me out with nowhere to go." I gasped, feeling repulsed at the thought being kicked out at night in this town.

Ryan continued as though she hasn't heard me. "It was getting dark when a couple found me and took me in. I started to thank them when the man hit me around the face. He asked me if I knew you and where you were, because he wanted to find you again – he wanted his children back. Babe, I think they were your parents."

My hands shot to my mouth to hold in the sob which was building in my chest. A few tears spilled over my eyes. "Ryan, honey I am so sorry." She gave me a small smile of comfort. Shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry. Anyway, I refused to tell them 'cause I knew you were finally happy, and they threatened me saying that if I didn't answer their questions, they would give me to Kyle. I thought it was a bluff and the next thing I know, he was there, and he... he..." Ryan couldn't finished as heart wrenching sobs came from her body but we all knew what she was gonna say.

He had been raping her for the last 2 days.

I switched seats so I could sit next to Ryan, rubbing her back gently. It wasn't until Michael spoke that I remembered he and Shane were still in the room. Both had occupied the seats opposite Ryan and myself.

"Ryan," whispered Michael, "do you remember me?" Slowly she lifted her head to look at him. She nodded whilst answering, "You were at the club. You're the one who spoke with me like a normal person and didn't take advantage."

"Yeah, that's me," he said giving her a smile, "Well I own this house and um, if you want you could um, take the last spare bedroom?" Ryan's jaw dropped, closely followed by mine. "I know its sudden, but we know what you and Claire have been through and I don't want that sick fuck going near you again."

"Th..thank you." She stuttered back. Shane cleared his throat and I fixed my gaze on him.

"Um, sorry for changing the subject slightly but, Claire do you have any siblings?" I stared at him in confusion, "It's just this dude, possible father, said he wanted his _children_ back. As in plural."

I started to shift in my seat, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Alyssa chose the worst moment to walk into the kitchen with Lexi. My eyes flickered to Lexi and back to Shane who in turn looked at Lexi then back at me.

Ryan, getting the hint that this needs some privacy, ushered Michael, Lyss and Lexi out of the kitchen.

There was an awkward silence between us, Shane broke it first. In his confusion he asked, "Lexi is your sister? I thought she was your dau-" he broke off as the pieces clicked together. "Claire. Who is Lexi's father?"

"You," I whispered, knowing the truth may drive Shane away. Forever.

"Claire, stop bullshitting! Who's the man that raped you? Who is Lexi's father?" he hissed, face becoming red with anger. I took in a shaky breath.

"My dad. My dad is the father of my baby." I choked out, before breaking down at the kitchen table.

I heard Shane slide his chair back and a few seconds later the SLAM of the back door. My cries became heavier as I realised he had left me.

**So? Where do you all think Shane has gone? Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews so far :D please r&r xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

ShanePOV

I slammed the door behind me and took off running without any real destination. After about 5 minutes I sat down on the curb and threw up. I was utterly disgusted at the thought of Claire and her dad.

_Get a grip Shane. It's not like she had a choice. IT WAS RAPE!_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and realised I was outside Claire's old house. Vines were growing on the front of the house and the windows looked dusty but aside from that, it still looked lived in. I walked up the overgrown garden and up the porch.

The door was open and I walked in. It was the same layout as our house just smaller. More like three bedrooms instead six. I walk into the living room to see dried blood everywhere. It looked years old and smelt vile. It was probably from when Claire lived here.

I heard a muffled sob from upstairs. Immediatelyi ran to the top floor and followed the hushed sounds. I came to a child's door, with letters on the front. C.A.I.E were stuck to the door, with spaces for the L and E. Slowly, I pushed the door open.

Cowering on the bed was a young girl. She suddenly looked at the door with fear in her eyes and started to chant how sorry she was to make a noise.

I cautiously walked over to her with my hands up – showing her I meant no harm. I knelt down to her level on the bed.

"Hi," I almost whispered in order not to scare her. "My name is Shane. I'm here to help. Can you tell me your name sweetheart?"

"Destiny" I almost couldn't hear her she spoke so quietly. I cleared my throat again. "Hi Destiny, um, would you like to come home with me? I have a little girl called Lexi you can play with."

After some time to think, Destiny nodded and crawled closer to me.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm seven next week," she answered then looked panicked, "does my age matter? Are you going to leave me now?" tears welled in her eyes as I told her I would still take her home. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I carried her out of the house.

CPOV

I sat in the kitchen as the tears flowed down my cheeks. Scared someone would come in and see me like this and ask questions, I stood up and marched to my room and cried to myself in the darkened room.

After a while I heard my door creep open but I still didn't move. I felt someone climb on the bed next to me.

"Mummy" Lexi whispered, I turned over to face her. "Hey baby" all she did was snuggle next to me and we stayed silent as she played with my hair. Finally she broke the silence.

"Mummy, can you do my hair?" she asks. I smile at her and agree.

First we head to the bathroom and I run us both a bath, and I fill it with Strawberry smelling bubbles. Lexi comes in holding her bath time toys and drops into the rising bath tub, giggling. Once there is enough water I turn off the taps, strip us both of our clothes, help Lexi into the water and climb in after.

Slowly I wash her hair, giving her a long massage on her head, which she always loves. Once we are done, I climb out first leaving her to play with her toys, whilst I use the hairdryer in the bathroom to do my hair.

Once Lexi's fingers start to prune up, I pull her out of the bath into a big, fluffy, aqua blue towel. I quickly clear up the toys and empty the tub before carrying Lexi back to my room. We spent the next few hours styling her hair in various ways before curling it and gripping the front bits off her face.

She smiled her cheeky grin in the mirror when we heard the front door slam.

"Daddy" she screeched raising her arms asking to be lifted. I smiled at her nervously and picked her up. I wasn't sure how Shane was gonna react to me anymore. What if doesn't want me and Lexi no more?

I blinked back my tears, picked up my beautiful daughter and walked downstairs.

Shane stood in the living room with a little girl hiding behind his legs with tears in her eyes.

"Shane?" I asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, um, when I er, left here I ended up at youroldhouse." He rushed. "She was living there, terrified. I said she could stay with us." He looked at Mike waiting for confirmation.

"We haven't got any spare rooms. She would have to share with Lexi."Michael then looked at me, leaving me to decide.

"I'm not kicking a child out on the streets at night. She needs a home, so yes, she can stay with Lexi." I looked at Shane and smiled. He smiled back and I knew everything would be ok.

"Thank you. Well her name is Destiny and she is looking forwards to meeting Lexi." I put down Lexi and gave her a nudge towards Destiny.

"Come pway with me?" Lexi asked. She got a small nod in response and Lexi pulled her to her room to play.

Michael left us alone and Shane came over to me and apologised over and over for what a dick he was. I forgave him and thought we should write a song to prove to Destiny how we are going to be there for her.

"I'd love that." He smiled and we went downstairs.

Finally at 6 o'clock we had finished our song, Shane on Guitar and me singing. We called down Destiny and told her this song was written for her, so show her that we are there.

It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It breaks your will  
It feels like that

You think you're lost  
But you're not lost on your own  
you're not alone

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains

I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I won't let you down  
It won't get you down  
you're gonna make it  
Yeah I know you can make it

Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I won't let go  
Won't let you go  
No I won't

Once we had finished we looked at the young girl in front of us. She smiled back and asked, "Do you mean what you said in the song?"

I knelt down to her level "Of course sweetheart. Both Shane and myself haven't had the best childhoods, we are gonna change that from you. We will always be there for you."

We sat downstairs for a while until Lexi's bedtime. We took both Lexi and Destiny to their room, (they could share the bed tonight until we get another) read them a story and kissed them goodnight.

Laying down in Shane's bed I asked him "Babe, where are her parents?"

"She said that the people who took her killed them. I'm sorry," he said quickly as tears formed in my eyes.

"Listen, Claire, I know it's sudden, but ever since I found her I wanted to protect her." He told me, staring in my eyes, "How would you feel about adopting Destiny?"

I couldn't even answer him, I just leaned forwards and kissed him with all I had. I felt him hesitate before responding back. Before I knew what was happening I was taking off his clothes and him, mine. I cried happy tears as he made love to me. No-one had ever been gentle to me before, another reason I love Shane Collins.

**So what you think? New child on the scene? Shanes reaction? Please R&R xxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**C14**

CPOV

I thought it was about time that I went to see Myrnin to find out what my job would be. Shane and I took Lexi and Destiny to a local school, which had a pre-school for Lexi. We signed them in and left to go see Myrnin.

Shane almost had to pull me into the fancy looking building where Myrnin worked. We stepped in and saw Myrnin talking to a blonde woman in a frustrated tone.

"What do you mean they have given up? Where are we supposed to find another talent like that?" He turned and stopped in his rant when he saw us.

"Ah, Claire, what can I do for today?"

"Well I was wondering what my job would be and when I should start." I was scared but excited at the same time.

"Oh, well you were going to be working in the recording studio with a band as their technician but they have bailed so I need to find a new singer and a band. Until then, there will be no job. I'm sorry."

"Claire can sing," Shane blurts. My cheeks flame red and I look down.

Myrnin raised his eyebrows and stared at Shane and says, "Well if you can then find the band and create songs, little Claire will have a job again." With those words, he turned on his heel and stared to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing, if you take on the challenge, we need up beat songs and slow ones. I need to hear a sample song within 2 days" Then he disappeared.

I was speechless whereas Shane couldn't stop talking, about how I could become famous and how this is my chance to get out of here. Finally I got him to stop talking about my chances in the 'singing world' when I asked "Will you sing for me?"

"I told you, I don't sing," he mumbled.

"Please?"

He looked into my pleading eyes and pulled in a deep but shaky breath

I just wanna run, hide it away  
Run because they're chasing me down  
I just wanna run, throw it away  
Run before they're finding me out  
I just wanna run

I'm gobsmacked. "I thought you said you couldn't sing. That was fucking AMAZING!" I squeal and hug him tightly.

"I didn't think I could" he whispers and kissed my temple. We walked home hand in hand talking about the options about this opportunity. Shane agreed to sing with me but also play guitar. He reckons we could get Michael involved and I thought we could get Ryan involved too.

As we walked into the house, we called Michael and Ryan into the kitchen to ask them about our offer.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Michael, whilst boiling the kettle to make drinks. They stared at us whilst we explained the whole situation about my job until we asked the question.

"So," I began cautiously, "we were wondering if you would like to be musicians and backup singers."

Silence.

Finally, Ryan bounded out of her chair to wrap me in a fierce hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squealed. "I can't do anything major but I can play piano and keyboard." Meanwhile Michael had agreed to play guitar as long as it didn't clash with work.

I couldn't be happier. "Why don't we start on a few songs now? Myrnin said he wants a song in two days." Shane said excitedly.

We spent the next 3 hours finishing songs Shane, Michael and I had written. At one o'clock, we decided to head down to the basement to play with the music. We started with the song we called 'Tel me something I don't know'.

Michael and Shane went straight to guitars, Michael on the lead, Shane on bass, grabbed some microphones and set up. Ryan went to the keyboard which had a mic already attached to it and started playing around.

I was singing the lyrics that I held I my hand quietly before thinking something was missing. "Um, guys, this song isn't gonna work without a drummer. Do we know anyone?" I asked.

"Yes you do, but I'm not sure if you would want me." I jumped to face the door along with everyone else to see Eve standing there, head bowed looking at the floor.

"Well," I said slowly, "We could see how you sound in this song, and use it as a trial?" I hadn't meant to say it as a question, but she gave me a small smile whilst murmuring an OK and walking to the drum set.

"How about we play it through once with just you and Michael and we can listen, then add in instruments one my one. Then put on extra vocals?" suggested Shane. I looked at Michael and nodded at each other.

The first time through was me singing, Michael on guitar. The second time we added Shane on Bass. The third we added Eve on drums and finally Ryan on keyboard. By half two we had a song together with harmonies and we could play it without any music sheets.

We took a break and headed for the kitchen where we saw a note from Alyssa telling us that she was going to collect the girls from school and would be back in 10 minutes. From her cold tea she left, she would be back soon

"Would Lyss be happy to record our song for us when she gets back?" Michael asked Shane, who simply shrugged, keeping his arms tight around my waist.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. Then we could call Myrnin over." I said. I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice as Alyssa walked back into the house. Lexi shrieked and launched herself into my arms while Destiny ran into Shanes.

"Yo, Lyss?" called Michael from where he sat at the table, "Could you record a song for us please?"

She looked confused but agreed anyways. We all headed downstairs to our spots again, letting Lyss, Lexi and Destiny shut themselves in the recording area.

Lyssa sat there pressing the certain buttons to allow recording, meanwhile the girls were on other stools looking at us through the window. Lyss told us we would have to do it twice so we sounded im proportion to each other. She gave us the signal to go and we put our earphones in to cut out some of the noise from the speakers. Eve counted us in. We all gave it our all in order to make it perfect.

When we finished the second time through, we saw the Lyss was on the phone. She pressed another button, still talking n the phone, to stop the recording allowing us to talk. The next thing we know, Myrnin is in the basement and walking straight to the recoding room.

"Let's see what you sound like, shall we?" and with that pressed the replay button.

**Sorry for not updating. My mum has been in and out of hospital for a while and I have started college. Please don't diss the story though. **

**So what do you think? Will Myrnin like it or not? **

**Aloso, I would like your opinions on anything in the story. If you think there should be relationships between Michael and Ryan/Eve. Just let me know. I wanna keep you guys happy. **


	15. Chapter 15

CPOV

We all stood in the recording studio waiting for Myrnin's reaction. The song finished and we were still waiting.

Finally he spoke, "Well, I like how you sound when you're recorded. How about you play live for me?"

None of us spoke, just simply walked to our positions and waited until Myrnin gave us the thumbs up to start playing.

Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

Tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me  
I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm pursuing  
The odds I'll be losing  
Everybody tells me that  
It's one in a million  
More like one in billion or  
one in a zillion

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind, oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

**(Shane)  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'**

Are you ready for it  
Claire: Yeah I'm ready for it  
**Really ready for it?**  
Claire: Yeah I'm ready for it  
**Let's get ready for it **

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

(Girls)  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know (Claire) tell me something  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know (Claire) tell me something  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

Again, once the song was finished we stood there waiting for a response.

"Well little Claire, you've certainly proved your talent for upbeat songs, but what about your slow ones?" As he said that, he raised his eyebrows and bent down to my height.

Seeing that I was still holding my mic, Shane started playing the song we wrote for Destiny.

The next couple of minutes passed in a flash. When we finished, Destiny came running out of the recording booth and jumped into my arms. A smile plastered on her face and happy tears sliding down her cheeks. Whilst sitting on my hip, Destiny turned to face Myrnin and stated "That song is mine." Then she turned back and hugged me tightly.

"Well little Claire, I am impressed. You and your friends have a job - if you want it. Be at the studio at 10 tomorrow and we can start creating your videos for these two songs." Then he was gone.

There was a stunned silence for a couple of seconds followed by shocked laughter.

We celebrated that evening with pizza for everyone, except the girls shared one, pursued by a few games of charade. Finally around nine o'clock we put the girls to bed.

"Night girls. We love you" Shane and I whispered. "Night" was the mumbled reply.

The next day I woke up at half six to get the girls ready for school. I woke Shane and we walked into the girls room. Shane woke up Lexi and took her out of the room, I suppose to bathe her. I gently awoke Destiny.

"Sweetheart, you have to get up for school," I whispered. Slowly she opened her eyes and started to sit up, so I walked over to little amount of clothes she had to pick out her outfit. I talked to her about how she was settling in and how we could buy her an individual bed in over the weekend. As we spoke I changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Shane and I got the girls in the car and went on the school run. Thirty minutes later we found ourselves at the adoption agency.

I didn't even realise that we had one.

Ten o'clock rolled up and we met Michael, Eve and Ryan outside of the studio.

I took a slow, deep breath to calm my nerves and pushed the doors open.

**Sorry its short, but I just wanted to get a chapter up. Please review. Please please please :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**?POV**

Coming home from work pissed me off. Our little punching bag was missing. I don't understand, no one knew the slut had existed. We found her after heading out of town on a business trip, she didn't go to school, didn't have friends. Who would save her?

"Judy, get your coat, we are gonna see a friend to get our sket back."

CPOV

The next few hours passed in a blur. We had managed to adopt Destiny who now had Collins as a last name, changed Lexi's name to Collins and mine, even though we are not married. Yet.

We found ourselves at a bed store, looking for Destiny's new bed. I was looking as quilt covers whilst Shane bought the bed and loaded it into the car, when I ran into an unexpected person.

"Hello little Claire," Jason sneered, "I have a message for you from someone special." I just looked confused, " 'you shouldn't leave your children unattended', I have to tell you Claire, Lexi looks just like her father huh?" with that, he walked away.

I started to panic, someone had Lexi? But she was at school? Her father? My breath started to hyperventilate, my dad had my child!

I ran out to Shane with tears pouring down my face and collapsed in his arms.

"He has Lexi, he has my baby"

ShanePOV

I didn't understand what she meant. Who had her baby? I was about to ask but I realised that she had passed out, probably from shock.

I started to panic, all I could think of was to call Michael. A few minutes later, that was who stood right beside me.

I relayed the conversation of what Claire had said before she left consciousness and Michael took me to Claire's old house, Claire herself starting to wake up on the backseat.

She started to cry again seeing the house from her nightmares. The front door was on one hinge swinging open in the light breeze. We slowly made our way up the garden when Michael's phone went off. He answered it quickly telling Claire and I, that Ryan had got Lexi and had locked herself in the attack with Eve. I relaxed my muscles at hearing that and continued to walk up to the house.

Once inside we could hear whimpers from the front room. Claire's hand clamped down in mine, knowing she wanted to get her child and leave as soon as possible. Rounding the corner we saw to people with blood red eyes.

I knew along with Claire and Michael that they had been turned. This almost left Michael helpless.

They both had an iron grip either arm of Lexi.

The male spoke first. " hello Claire, miss me?"

I could feel her start to shake, "Please give me my daughter back." She whispered, knowing that they could hear her.

"Na, I like the look of my daughter with mw actually." He grinned, showing his sickening teeth.

"Tour not my daddy, Shane is my daddy," whined Lexi. I didn't even look at her, I kept my eyes on the monsters holding her.

"Well Claire, if you want our baby back, you will have to work for it. Strip."

I was about to tell him to fuck off when I felt Claire move beside me. She glared at her former father and took off her top and stepped out of her jeans leaving her in her pink lacy underwear I had bought her.

"Just as I remember," he whispered before lunging at Claire just as Jason jumped out from behind a curtain and staked Michael in his back. At the same time, I was tackled by two people I had never met previous to this meeting, before feeling a thud on the back of my head and fading into darkness.

CPOV

I saw his lips move before he lunged at me. He tackled me so I lay face down looking at Michael and Shane with his hand over my mouth. I saw Jason sneak out from behind a curtain and stake Michael in the back, and two guys, most likely human , tackle Shane before hitting him over the head with a baseball bat just hard enough to knock him out.

"You are gonna behave slut or you will be punished," the words he whispered sent chills down my spine.

I daren't struggle as the vamp bitch was still holding my daughter.

He started to rip my pants off before trying to line himself up to me. I couldn't help but struggle when he pushed his dick in my ass. I screamed, this hurt more than anything else I had ever experienced.

"I thought I told you to behave. Now you will suffer." He said as he carried on moving inside of me. He made sure I had my eyes on Lexi when 'The bitch' lowered herself to Lexi's neck and sunk her teeth in.

**So please tell me what you all think. Don't diss the story just cuz I am terrible at updating please :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**ShanePOV**

I sat on the couch with Lexi cuddled on my lap. It's been two weeks since we last saw Claire. Two weeks since I woke up in that house alone, two weeks since Lexi had been bitten. I haven't let her out of my sight since, which isn't that hard 'cause since Claire disappeared, Lexi has stuck to me like glue.

I look down at my little angel, she looked terrified and I knew what was coming. First she started crying silently, then they became full on sobs, and finally the screams.

"Daddy, help me," I sat there rocking her back and forth whispering soothing words to her gently. I stood up and placed Lexi on one hip while she carried on crying into my shoulder. I took her to the kitchen and made her some warm milk to send her back to sleep.

Since Claire had gone, Destiny had become more secluded than ever. She spoke to know one except when Lexi had a bad dream, then she would whisper soothing words. All she did was nod or shake her head to any questions we asked her.

Michael kept blaming himself for what happened, even though he could have done nothing. He would talk but was usually depressed. Ryan kept him company through the day. And Eve, well Eve had wasted no time with trying to win me back, by saying that Claire was gone and I needed to move on.

The microwave dinged and told me that the milk was warm enough. I took it out, put the lid on the sippy cup and gave it to Lexi. She started drinking it and I went back to the couch.

Looking at the time, I saw it was nearly 7am. I looked up to Michael room as I heard a giggle,

"What the fuck?" I think that was Ryan's giggle, but what was she doing in his room at this time? Has she been up there all night? I shook my head to get rid of all those disturbing thoughts and flicked on the TV to the news channel.

**Ryans POV (The night before)**

Shane has just put Lexi and Destiny to bed and Alyssa and Eve had gone to the pictures, so that left me and Michael alone on the couch.

"I remember when we first met at the club," started Michael, I fixed my eyes on him, "I thought you looked too beautiful for that place, now I just cant believe your real sometimes."

I blushed big time, I don't think anyone has ever said such kind words to me. I tried to think of a response but before I could I felt his lips press to mine. I was shocked to say the least, it was soft and sweet and over far to soon.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of -" I cut him off by pressing my lips back on his. It started off sweet, but I soon became urgent for more. He could since this and tugged on my lower lip causing me to moan deeply. We could see where this was going and he pointed to the ceiling where his bedroom was, I nodded and he slammed his lips back on mine.

He picked me up, hands on my butt and took me upstairs in a flash, I only managed to undo one button. Clothes came off, mainly from him since he was quicker and made love several times.

I couldn't believe it, no-one had ever made love to me, ever, and here I was, making unconditional love to the vampire who had opened his home to someone like me.

I was the luckiest person alive.

Waking up in the morning I realised I was aching all over. I looked down and I could see bruises forming all over my body. I then remembered last night and how magical it had been and I sighed happily.

Michael had woken up and was staring at my bruises.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, "I should be more gentle."

"No, it may seem odd with the past I've had, but I love it a little rough." I then turned it into a seductive whispered "but mainly, I just love a dominant man" and bit his ear suggestively.

"In that case," he rolled suddenly to hover over me, I giggled loudly, "I think I should prove how dominant I can be," he grabbed my wrists started to kiss my neck down to my breast. I giggled then gasped as his lips attached to my nipple just as the bedroom door was pushed open.

I let out a high pitched squeal as Destiny walked into the room with tears streaming down her face. She was carrying her teddy that Claire had given her a week before she was taken.

"I can't find da-daddy a-a-and I h-had a bad dream" she sobbed. Michael rolled off me, keeping the covers over us, and beckoned her onto the bed. As soon as we all lay down together she was off to sleep again.

I wiggled uncomfortably from where I didn't get a chance to cum. Michael could see this and motioned to the closet mouthing sound proof.

With that, we stood up and made our way to the closet.

**Alyssa'sPOV**

I was worried, and not just about Claire. Shane had hardly slept, hardly ate all he did was look after Lexi and Destiny when he wasn't on the phone to the police asking for new information.

I left the house and met up with Monica Morrell, I know but I need some freedom, and went to Common Ground for a drink.

We were with the Monikettes and a few guys from college when something Monica said got to me and apparently a few others.

"So no word on Claire then?" she asked taking a swig if her still boiling coffee.

"Um, no" I replied, "apparently they have a new lead though." I told the guys raising a few eyebrows.

"Well, I hope she doesn't get found, it deserves her right."

I stood up so fast with all the boys eyes glaring daggers at Monica. "You take that back right now" I spat, my voice shaking with anger.

"Why? I mean what can you expect with a girl who sleeps with her father at 13?" I grabbed my coffee and threw it in her face. The high pitched scream was heaven. I tried lunging over the table but Adrian wrapped his arms around me pulling me back.

If it wasn't in these circumstances, I would have welcomed the arms circling me, he was hot, buff and everything I would look for.

Myrnin ran over hearing what was said with his vamp hearing and glared at Monica. Wow, if looks could kill. He pointed at me and Adrian whispering "get her out of here" and that's exactly what he did. He walked me home keeping his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry for what she said, that was bang out of order,"

"Thanks." He lent forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll see you on Monday."

With that, he walked back towards TPU, a smile on both of our faces.

**ClairePOV**

I woke up to see. . .

Nothing.

I mean I couldn't see anything, there was no light anywhere. As the memories came flooding back I started crying again.

I tried wiping away my tears and almost screamed in pain as I touched the sides of my face. I remember being slapped, a lot, so my cheeks must be bruised. I sat up and it took me a while to settle my stomach, and tried to look around the room.

Suddenly, a bright light was turned on and I was temporarily blinded from the brightness. I saw the outline of a figure walk into the room followed by another.

When my eyes finally readjusted to the light I saw my biological parents in front of me. I moved back against the wall.

"No use in running child, you won't get anywhere." Sneered my mother, the queen bitch in my head.

The next second I was pressed against the wall by both people holding tightly to my wrists and laughter echoing round the room. _He_ undressed me with one hand whilst she whispered 'my turn' and forced her lips on mine, tears streaming down my bruised face.


	18. Chapter 18

**Shane POV**

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes to see my 9 year old daughter with tears running down my face. I look at my alarm and seeing that it is only 5:30 in the morning, I hold up my covers to let Destiny climb into bed with me. Its only an hour before I was to wake my daughters up anyway.

Its been two years since we lost Claire. Destiny had started to speak a lot more around a year ago, but she never asked about her mum.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked, slurring my words with tiredness.

"No," she replied a little grumpily. "I couldn't sleep, and Lexi wouldn't shut up in her sleep, asking mum why she left her and ran away."

I sighed, and started to get out of bed. "Why didn't you wake her Dee?" I asked using my special nickname for ker that only I was allowed to use, "You both have school tomorrow and know that if she is tired from a bad dream, she wont go."

This is the reason I started wearing pyjama bottoms to bed instead of just boxers. I left Dee in my bed and went to Lexi's room to see herwrithing around in her bed. I walked up to her restless body and gently awoke her.

As soon as she saw it was me, she flew into my open arms and cried into my neck. I hugged her tighly and stroked her hair. Once she had calmed down enough to talk, she mumbled 'milk' into my skin and we tip-toed downstairs with her on my hip.

By the time her milk had warmed up, Lexi had stopped crying altogether and wa just sitting on my hip wide awake.

I took her into the living room and put on a kids channel for Lexi to watch, while I went upstairs to shower and get ready for work.

I could hear Ryan and Michael at it AGAIN! I mean, seriously, don't they ever stop. They had been a couple for the past two years. Ryan was called a fangbanger but she couldn't sive a shit. Ryan had fallen pregnant 4 months ago (not sure how that was possible), but it seems that being a vamp baby, it grew doubly quick, so realistically, she was about 8 months.

I carried on walking, feeling sick of hearing them at it once again. I carried on down the hall and stopped by Alyssa's door. It was slightly a jar and I opened it to see Alyssa sleeping peacefully with the covers tucked tightly around her. She reminds me so much of my mum sometimes.

She stirred and opened her eyes to see me standing in her doorway.

"Fuck off you perv." She mumbled. I just laughed and left the room.

I'm not joking, about a month and a half after Claire disappeared, I got a job in the police department. This was mainly so I could keep my eyes open for any sign of Claire, as well as helping other adults and children that have been in Claire's situation. Once I had silently dressed, I woke Dee and we went downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast.

Breakfast was going fine until Lexi asked an awkward question.

"Why doesn't mummy love me?" she asked.

"Cuz you're a whiny brat th-"

"Dee, thats enough. That is no way to talk to your sister. Lexi, of course mummy loves you, she didn't leave us willingly. She was taken by some very bad people." I said, my eyes filling with tears.

I took both daughters to school, telling them I would pick them up at two, when I finished work.

I met up with my boss Richard Morrell, I know right, and I got my update. I was told that I had to patrol downtown warehouses and scout them out.

I had been working for about two hours searching abandoned warehouses whilst Morrell searched the ones across the street, when I saw a Morrell stumbling out to the street carrying a body.

**Claire POV**

I have no idea how long I've been down here, but it feels like forever. I had become a useless wreck. I can barely sit up, my body is covered in bruises and I'm pretty sure I have some broken ribs as well as broken arm and leg.

The lights are switched on suddenly and I hear the two vamps (that's what I call them abominations called parents) enter the room.

I started to whimper forgetting the punishment, a back hand sending her slamming into a wall, the hard surface biting into her bare breasts. Since she had been kidnapped, she hadn't warn cloths, the vamps didn't want them to take time to get them off.

"What did we tell you about making unwanted noise?" asked the female. I couldn't even use her name, it made me feel sick.

"Answer your mother!" yelled her partner.

"She is not my mother, just like you ain't my father!" I snapped back with as much venom as my weak voice would allow.

This just earned me another smack across the room. I screamed in pain as I landed on my broken leg. Suddenly I felt something penetrate me roughly from behind, _his_ favourite position. He was slamming into me so fast, using his vamp speed that my head was smacking against the wall with every thrust.

Soon _she_ came over to join us and I felt her straddle my back facing her partner. She started a heavy make out session with him whilst my vision was blurry from the smacks on my head.

I tried to think of Shane, but I could barely remember his face. He had probably moved on anyway. My daughters would have a step mum, and I would be alone.

The next few events happened within seconds. The door was busted open and I saw a man in uniform stood in the doorway. He shot a silver stake into both people above me killing them instantly. With the male vamp falling backwards, his member was ripped out of me with a harsh pain.

The policeman walked slowly over to me.

"Claire, I am here to help you," his voice sounded soothing, as if trying to comfort me, "My name is Richard Morrell, do you remember me?" I slowly nodded my head; he let out a grateful sigh and moved closer to me.

"Do you think you can stand?" I shook my head feeling safer by the second. "Is it OK to touch you to carry you outside?" I hesitated before again, nodding my head. I watched as he took off his jacket and lay it over me, before rolling me onto my back and picking me up bridal style.

I let out a little scream as he picked me up as my muscles and bones disagreed with the contact. "Let's get you to the hospital Claire"

"I want Shane" I whispered. I didn't even know if he heard me as he carried on walking outside.

He finally answered, "Well he is over there. Time for you two to reunite".

He took me towards the figure by the cop car. As soon as I recognised Shane I broke down crying. He ran towards me and picked me out of Richards's arms to hug me close. I didn't care about the pain my injuries were causing, I was too happy. Shane started sobbing with me and we became a blubbering wreck.

We got in the cop car, me in Shane's lap still crying silently into his shirt, and set off towards the hospital. Shane made a quick call to Alyssa asking her to pick up the kids in an hour from school.

Once we got to the hospital all the pain in my body was starting to amplify and I could barely move. Shane lifted me up and I let out a long scream through gritted teeth.

When all the doctors came near me I started freaking out. I don't even know why, it was totally irrational since I knew they were here to help me, but I just didn't want anyone to touch me except Shane or Richard (and only Richard because he saved me).

I felt something prick my arm and look down to find some sort of tranquiliser being injected into my arm. I felt the word go fuzzy. But I didn't care about the world.

I was back with my true love

Back with my soul mate.

**Ok, not too sure where to go now with the story, would love your input. Shall I put two more chapters and finish it, or do you want me to carry on. Review your ideas. **


End file.
